


Обычный день

by alvitka, fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020)



Series: Спецквест [56]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Plug, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alvitka/pseuds/alvitka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Спецквест [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919695
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), fandom Drarry 2020 спецквест кинки





	Обычный день

— Восемнадцать раз, Драко. Пока меня не было, ты пытался дрочить восемнадцать раз. 

Драко угрюмо молчал. Поттер действительно запретил ему дрочить, более того, справедливо не доверяя его выдержке, принял меры на этот счет. 

Наказание в этом и заключалось. Утром Поттер разбудил Драко поцелуем. Поласкал, разогрел, а потом подло вставил вместо желанного члена анальную пробку и нацепил на член кольцо-фиксатор, которое Драко в первый момент не особо заметил. Невыспавшийся, он вообще сообразить ничего не успел. 

Следующим штрихом стали зачарованные зажимы на соски. Поттер постоял, полюбовался на дело своих рук, объяснил Драко правила — не дрочить, не пытаться избавиться от приспособлений, ждать его и думать о своем поведении — и ушел на работу. 

Их графики не совпадали, у Драко был выходной. Разумеется, не прошло и 10 минут с ухода Поттера, как Драко попытался приласкать все еще стоявший, требующий разрядки член. За что тут же поплатился. 

Первыми отреагировали зажимы на сосках, начав сжиматься и разжиматься. Через мгновенье к этому добавилась пульсация пробки. А вот кольцо сжалось, препятствуя разрядке. 

Тут-то Драко осознал, в чем заключался коварный план Поттера, и длинно простонал. Этот мерзавец еще ответит! 

Опытным путем удалось выяснить, что если не трогать член, пробка и зажимы утихают через несколько минут. На невозбужденном члене кольцо совершенно не ощущалось, но сидело надежно. Драко лежал и думал, что Поттер вернется только к вечеру, а значит, грядут испытания. 

Весь день он не мог ничем толком заняться. При ходьбе или просто при неловких движениях пробка смещалась и давила на чувствительное нутро. Легкая боль от сдавленных сосков то переставала ощущаться совсем, то наоборот, чувствовалась очень остро. 

Рука так и тянулась к члену, иногда неосознанно, иногда очень даже сознательно, но каждый раз от этого становилось только хуже. Пару раз он пробовал воспользоваться прохладным душем, заканчивалось это попытками дрочки в душе и закономерной расплатой. 

После полудня Драко сдался и попробовал извлечь пробку. Даже не удивился, когда это не удалось — конечно, Поттер не мог этого не предусмотреть. В ответ на попытку чертова пробка вибрировала дольше обычного. Он лежал на кровати, широко раскинув ноги, и гладил себя внизу живота, не рискуя прикасаться к члену. Лениво думал о том, как удобно быть волшебниками — проблема с естественными потребностями решалась парой заклинаний. Вот что бы на его месте делал магл? 

Возбуждение то стихало, то накатывало вновь. Возвращения Поттера он ждал, как освобождения. Однако вернувшийся с работы Поттер в спальню даже не заглянул, минут двадцать шуршал на кухне и, очевидно, никуда не торопился. 

Драко, полностью обнаженный, ждал его на кровати, надеясь, что являет собой достаточно соблазнительное зрелище, чтобы Поттер немедленно его трахнул, наконец. А Поттер, появившись в спальне, начал занудствовать про восемнадцать раз. Ну не сволочь? 

— Я рассчитывал раза на два-три. Ты, конечно, не мог бы не попробовать. Но после первых попыток должно было стать понятно, насколько это бесполезно. Восемнадцать раз — это же по нескольку раз в час. Знаешь, я уверен, что тебе это нравится. 

Поттер уселся на кровать рядом с Драко, потянул его на себя, уложил животом на колени. Начал поглаживать задницу. 

— Ты помнишь, что мы говорили о терпении? 

Драко молчал. Поттер начал разминать его ягодицы, намекая, что лучше ответить. 

— Терпение… — сглотнув, проговорил Драко. Нужно… терпеливо принимать заслуженное наказание. 

— Правильно, Драко. А ты? Вместо того чтобы немного потерпеть, постоянно пытаешься облегчить себе жизнь. Что ты можешь на это ответить? 

Драко промолчал. Он мог бы ответить только то, что ему все это ужасно нравится, но Поттер и так это прекрасно знал, а сбивать настрой не хотелось. 

— Думаю, будет справедливо, если ты получишь свой штраф. Восемнадцать раз. 

— Что? Нет, Поттер, не сме… Ай! 

Поттер, конечно, не стал дожидаться, пока Драко договорит. Вместо этого он сильно и хлестко шлепнул Драко по заднице. 

— Блядь! — на втором шлепке не выдержал Драко. 

— Ну и где же твоя сдержанность и терпеливое принятие? Будешь материться, пробка завибрирует, — предупредил Поттер. 

Драко представил и заткнулся. 

От первых шлепков кожа на заднице потеплела, от следующих начала гореть. После каждого удара Драко рефлекторно сжимал ягодицы, ощущая распирающую, мешающую пробку. Где-то в районе десятого удара он начал стонать, а потом хныкать в голос. Против этого Поттер не возражал. 

Накатило возбуждение, самое сильное за весь день. Драко начал елозить на коленях Поттера, потираясь членом обо что придется. Проклятая пробка среагировала на это, как ей и положено, и все-таки завибрировала. Драко заскулил. Если Поттер заметит, наказание увеличится. Впрочем, вероятнее всего, он уже заметил, но был сегодня снисходителен. 

После восемнадцатого удара (Драко не считал, но Поттер всегда был точен в таких вопросах) Поттер погладил саднящую кожу, энергично растер, снял Драко с колен и уложил на спину. Драко хныкал не переставая — соски в зажимах пульсировали болью, ягодицы пылали, член требовал прикосновений. 

— Пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста. 

Поттер лег рядом и поцеловал Драко. Когда он успел полностью раздеться, Драко не заметил. 

Поттер провел дорожку поцелуев от шеи до груди и снял зажим с левого соска. В первое мгновение Драко показалось, что боль от этого только усилилась, но Поттер тут же втянул сосок в рот, пососал, приласкал языком. Отстранился и дунул, успокаивая. Повторил то же самое со вторым соском, прочертил языком широкую дорожку к паху. 

Момент снятия кольца Драко не заметил, но когда Поттер вобрал член в рот, его уже определенно не было. После многочасового возбуждения, Драко кончил очень быстро, Поттер даже не успел заглотить член как следует. Зато он старательно потрудился языком, вылизывая Драко дочиста. 

Разумеется, после такого дня одного оргазма было мало, и, полежав какое-то время, Драко требовательно простонал. 

Поттер понимающе хмыкнул и начал работать языком чуть ниже. Осторожно потянул пробку, на этот раз она без проблем покинула тело. Поттер несколько раз провел языком по контуру еще не сомкнувшегося отверстия. Запустил язык внутрь и начал вылизывать Драко изнутри короткими мелкими движениями. 

Драко стонал, одной рукой уже безнаказанно лаская встающий член, вторую руку запустив Поттеру в волосы, перебирая их пальцами и чуть царапая кожу головы. Поттер одобрительно урчал и трудился усерднее. 

Через некоторое время Поттер отстранился, перевернул Драко на бок, лег рядом и вошел в него. После целого дня подготовки член скользил легко, заходя почти на всю длину. Живой, горячий, настоящий член так восхитительно ощущался по сравнению с пробкой, что Драко быстро достиг предела. 

Поттер положил ладонь на все еще горящую после порки ягодицу, с силой потер. Драко ахнул и кончил. Поттер последовал за ним практически сразу, очевидно, отреагировав на то, как сжалась в оргазме задница. 

Драко лежал с закрытыми глазами и вяло размышлял, что надо бы сходить в душ. Он не был уверен в том, что если встанет, сможет твердо стоять на ногах. 

Мазнуло холодом — Поттер решил не дожидаться душа и очистил их заклинанием. 

— Ты безжалостная скотина, — простонал Драко Поттеру. — Мог бы оставить мне возможность подрочить хотя бы разочек. А лучше — два. 

Поттер ухмыльнулся: 

— Ты же помнишь, что мог прекратить все в любой момент, сказав вслух всего одно слово? И днем, и сейчас. 

— Прекратить?! — от возмущения Драко даже приоткрыл один глаз. — И испортить себе, — он сделал неопределенный жест рукой, — вот это вот все?! 

Поттер улыбнулся. 

— Я верил, что ты меня дождешься. Но если ты действительно хочешь безжалостную скотину, мы можем повторить что-то такое в понедельник. У тебя, кажется, рабочий день? 

Драко представил и вздрогнул. 

— Нет! Нет-нет-нет, даже не думай! 

— Хорошо, — покладисто согласился Поттер, — мы придумаем что-нибудь другое. 

Проваливаясь в сон, Драко думал о том, что он обожает Поттера и его неистощимую фантазию.


End file.
